Kaleidoscothic
Kaleidoscothic is a 2027 American 3D computer-animation comedy crime horror action film produced by Thirty-8 Animations and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Film Summary In the spooky town of Hellville, goths are able to roam free without worrying about other humans. A few years after Hellville opened, the founder, an unidentified man known only by the nickname "Sinister Cold" disappeared without a trace and detective agency Trials R Us are dedicated to putting all the pieces together and solve the mysteries on his whereabouts. Every worker is focused, serious and diligent... that is except for Eris Redwine, who is silly, lively and frivolous and Bella Esposito, who is laid-back, indolent and cool, two girls in their early 20s who have been best friends since they toddlers. Both often don't take their jobs seriously and try to bring peace, fun and colour to Hellville. But when members of Trials R Us start vanishing, it's up to them to try and solve BOTH mysteries. Plot Voice Cast *Chloë Grace Moretz as Eris Redwine, a silly and frivolous 21-year old goth who loves reading and gardening. *Keke Palmer as Bella Esposito, a cool and laid-back 21-year old goth who loves music and pastel colours. *TBA as Kimberley, a coffee girl who's great friends with Eris and Bella. *TBA as Jaelyn, a famous fashion designer who helps Eris and Bella solve their mysterious case. *TBA as Adrian O'Neill, Bella's abusive uncle who harms and tortures his niece on a daily basis. Production Release 'Home media' Reception 'Box office' 'Critical reception' Kaleidoscothic received rave reviews for it's concept, character development, humour and dark moments, although some criticised it's occasional gory moments. The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 89% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 198 reviews, with an average score of 8.0/10. The site's consensus states: "It doesn't quite match the mastery of Beaver Towers, but Kaleidoscothic is still a dark and mysterious adventure with all the qualities expected from a Reloaxa film." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 from top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 74 based on 49 reviews, indicating "Generally favourable reviews." In CinemaScore polls, cinema audiences gave Kaleidoscothic an average score of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Trivia Soundtrack Video game Sequels Reloaxa has stated in an 2029 interview that he was writing a script for a possible sequel. The sequel, eventually titled Kaleidoscothic II: A Stitch in Crime, was released in 2032 to moderate box office success and generally mixed-positive reviews. In 2038, Reloaxa hinted that a third film was in development and by 2039, he confirmed it officially went into production and that it would be the conclusion to the series. Titled Kaleidoscothic III: Darkest Days, the film was released in 2041 to critical and commercial success. Upcoming TV series Reloaxa stated in an interview that he was in talks with Thirty-8 about making a TV series based on the film and then confirmed a few months later that it was in development, set for airing in 2031. However, during production, Thirty-8 Animations had been brought by Disney, causing the series to be pushed back, then it was shelved and Reloaxa's since said it's been cancelled. But a couple of years later, he said the series was back in production and it aired in 2036 to generally mixed reviews. Only 28 episodes were produced. Category:Films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Thirty-8 Animations Category:Rated PG Category:Comedy Category:Disney Horror Category:Crime films Category:Action Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Avid Animations Category:Drama Category:Kaleidoscothic Category:Movies